


All I Can Taste is This Moment

by Itch, Miniatures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, i have no idea how to tag this im so sorry, its not super explicit but its definitely happening, theyre having existential moments, whilst having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are together, and that's all that matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Taste is This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/gifts).



> Miniatures sent me an all caps message, we had a nice long discussion about this, then she drew thiS BEAUTY http://wordssometimesfail.tumblr.com/post/139387952954/not-far-from-here-you-see-me-crack-like-a-bone  
> and I wrote this piece of trash
> 
> Also as a bonus I listened to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls as I wrote this and I had intense feels - so do that ;)

Gabriel couldn’t help but arch his back, mouth falling open as Sam’s hands pushed their way up his back, knuckles grazing over the flushed skin to press between his shoulder blades. He was pressed closer, tighter against Sam, the hunter’s breath on his neck making him tilt his head back, exposing himself. Not many, if not any people could make an archangel become so pliant and giving in their arms, with a simple curl of fingers and a roll of hips, but Sam Winchester was no ordinary man. He was _special_.

His soul shone brighter than anyone’s Gabriel has ever seen before, when he was happy sometimes Gabriel needed to physically squint to look at Sam due to the sheer whiteness of his essence. But other than just being so bright it floored Gabriel, Sam was _Gabriel’s._ He belonged to _him._ Sam, who spent his life fighting and defending people, making sure he was the one smarter, faster, better than the creature around the corner, gave himself willingly to Gabriel in a way that no one else had ever.

Gabriel’s thighs tensed as he lifted himself again before dropping back down, a cry leaving him as he swore that time Sam got deeper in him, though at the same time he wasn’t even sure if that was possible. Sam’s hands moved, away from the softness of the skin between his shoulder blades and into the white-gold down at the base of his wings. Gabriel’s whole body shuddered as Sam’s fingers played through the delicate fluff, tracing around the edge of every feather he could define, keeping the touch as gentle as he could. Sam leant back then, hands pushing up and through the darker coloured feathers, into the caramel tones that dipped and blended into a shimmering gold that matched Gabriel’s eyes.

  
 “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Sam whispered, watching the way Gabriel’s eyelids fluttered as he toyed with some of the yellower feathers that were tucked between the primaries and the secondaries.  

 “Fuu… Sam… n-”

  
 “Don’t tell me no Gabriel, because I’m sat here with you on top of me and I can see exactly… how… beautiful… you… are…” Sam shifted forward again, pressing a slow, open-mouthed kisses to Gabriel’s neck between every word, letting his lips drag up over Gabriel’s jaw bone, cheek, press to his temple and forehead in a way that was almost chaste. The brush of Sam’s lips over his skin made Gabriel whimper and push himself forward even more, wanting more of the touch, craving the feel of _Sam_ before he moved his head, capturing his lips in a slow kiss that had both of them groaning.

Gabriel let his wings relax and fan out, the slight glow from them lighting Sam up and the yellowish tinge to this light blended so well with the white of Sam’s soul. Seeing the touch of yellow with the white just made Gabriel feel possessive, because he could see the way Sam was _his._ His and nobody else’s. He was the only one who could touch Sam in such intimate ways, and the only one who could make him arch and cry like he did. The thought exhilarated Gabriel and he nudged at Sam’s cheek with his nose, pushing the hunter’s face to the side so it was his turn to kiss down Sam’s neck, finding the point where he could feel Sam’s erratic pulse near the surface and he bit down. Softly at first of course, just the slightest graze of teeth before applying more pressure, intent on leaving a mark, a mark to show Sam was _his._

As he did, Sam’s mouth fell open, a gasp of Gabriel’s name leaving him.

  
 “Mine.” Gabriel growled, and Sam nodded, head leaning back, eyes meeting Gabriel’s. He saw the golden flash there, the slightest hint that Gabriel was a step above, he wasn’t human. But that just made it better for Sam. He had the all powerful archangel in his arms and he knew every little way to turn him into a complete mess; Gabriel trusted him with that information.

Gabriel moved his hips in a certain way and Sam whined Gabriel’s name, getting higher pitched near the end. The sound of his name strummed through his Grace and Gabriel’s eyes went wide, squirming against Sam. Sam said his name again, another high pitched _Gabriel_ that he couldn’t control, and it happened again, and again, and again, till Gabriel made a broken moaning sound, pressing his forehead to Sam’s shoulder. It takes Sam a little while to work what was happening.

He was _praying_ to Gabriel. Each time his mouth formed those three small syllables it was a prayer to the angel in his arms. With this new information in mind Sam’s lips ghosted Gabriel’s skin, whispering his name against him. This time it was _definitely_ a prayer and on purpose, and Sam had never heard Gabriel make a noise like that before. It sounded like Sam’s name, but it was loud, and his voice cracked in the middle.

Sam’s arms tightened around Gabriel and they moved together, Sam’s hips rolling up, Gabriel pressing down against him. It was close, powerful, so fucking intimate Gabriel was shocked he wasn’t blushing like a teenager at the sheer force of love and worship he could feel in Sam’s tone. Even though physically they couldn’t get closer, Gabriel crushed his chest to Sam’s, his Grace coiling under the surface of his skin, threatening to break free, to engulf Sam in the golden Grace and claim him as his for all of the other angels to see.

  
 “Sam…” He groaned and Sam jolted beneath him, toe curling, hands becoming fists as he started to shake. Sam _felt_ it, felt the same way that Gabriel did when Sam said his name. Now he understood why Gabriel reacted the way he did, why his voice become this strange blend of shattered yet pieced back together at the same time. That was how it felt, having someone place such weight and faith in your name, and Sam thought he was going to explode with the rush of love for Gabriel then.

The oddest thing though was that Sam could feel _everything._ He could feel the longing Gabriel had for him, but not just the sexual longing, the intense romantic and emotional longing too, for someone to care and watch over him like he had done for others. Gabriel longed for someone to _care_ about him, someone who would miss him if he was gone, and Sam would, god Sam would. He could feel the almost panicked desperation in his word, feel the way Gabriel _needed_ Sam, and the way he _trusted_ him. But most of all he could feel the utter need in the way Gabriel said Sam. The need for _him._ The need Gabriel had for someone to hold him up and ease him down, to hold his hand and take him down the right path when the guidance was necessary. The need Gabriel had for some to care for and look after him.

Sam felt thrown then. Gabriel, the almighty archangel who could have anyone he wanted with a click of his fingers and a raunchy wink wanted him. Wanted Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. The boy who nearly became the Boy King, the one who was destined to be Lucifer’s true Vessel. Sam was more than likely going to Hell to spend eternity in torment under a knife and burning metals, that or the space between the planes, to float alone in a void of darkness and nothing. Yet Gabriel wanted him. He didn’t even seem to take any of this into consideration as he said Sam’s name, and that all honestly nearly moved the Winchester to tears. Sam tightened his hold around Gabriel and pressed their foreheads together, kissing him delicately. After a few seconds of their breaths mingling between them, Sam whispered _I love you._ Gabriel was Heaven for Sam, the closest he’d ever get to Heaven at least. He was happiness, serenity, an overwhelming sense of peace that soothed the burning in his blood and let him _be._

Sam hadn’t felt like he could protect people in a long time. He hadn’t felt like he could protect people _before_ he went to Stanford, it was a reason why he went. Then whilst he was there he met people who suffered from the inside out, people he couldn’t protect from themselves, and although he tried to stop himself from worrying about that too much, it still bothered him at night.

  
And then there was Jess, who he hadn’t been able to protect.

And then Dean, countless times he hadn’t been able to protect Dean.

  
And there had been time upon time that he’d been too late. He’d not shot the lock off a door in time to stop the monster on the other side from destroying a life, a family. The guilt from each and every person Sam had been too late to save ate away at him and made him feel so fragile he could crumble into ashes and dissipate in the lightest of breezes.

But with Gabriel in his arms, warm, solid and _there_ , he felt like he could. As Gabriel quivered against his chest, a burning sensation curling in Sam’s gut, he felt like he _could_ protect Gabriel. Whether he needed to or not was a completely different story, but he believed in himself. He knew that sure, this was only one person, and they weren’t even really a _person_ per say… but it was something. As Gabriel came first, Sam tucked his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck, ignoring the slight stinging that came with the tug on his hair, Gabriel’s hands now fists.

  
 “I love you too.” He felt Gabriel’s exhale against his ear and those four small words were all he needed to spill over the edge, breath catching in his chest as he did before he fell back, drawing Gabriel down with him against his chest.

  
 “I love you Gabriel, I really mean it.” His voice sounded slightly raw as he finally formed a full sentence, and Gabriel looked up at him, honey-gold eyes warm and sleepy.

  
 “I wouldn’ta said it back if I didn’t mean it too sugar.” Sam smiled softly, dipping his head to kiss Gabriel slowly, neither of them knowing how long the kiss lasted for, but neither cared. Sam drew a blanket up over Gabriel’s shoulder, tucking the soft cotton around the shoulders of the slightly shivering angel and Gabriel hummed happily, head now resting in the dip of Sam’s shoulder.

  
 “Sleep now angel, I got you.” Sam whispered, ghosting another kiss to Gabriel’s forehead, not expecting a nod or a noise in affirmation because he knew Gabriel was already asleep.

Sam didn’t fall asleep for another few minutes, forcing himself to stay awake for those minutes just to make sure Gabriel was comfortably asleep tucked up in Sam’s arms. Maybe he didn’t need protecting, but that didn’t mean Sam wouldn’t.


End file.
